Remember and forget
by joaneflo
Summary: Tak ada artinya untuk hidup. Bunuh diri adalah pilihan terbaik. Sakura mengambil pilihan itu dan mencobanya, namun usahanya gagal. ia kehilangan ingatannya. Ingatan tentang kehidupan menyedihkan dan percobaan bunuh dirinya. hidup sakura seperti diulang kembali. Tapi apa yg terjadi ketika masa lalu pahit itu kembali saat semua terasa membaik? Hanya kebencian.
1. Chapter 1

"people who die from suicide dont want to end their life, they want to end their pain. And suicide just a permanent solution for a temporary problem."

.

.

.

Apa yg akan terjadi jika kehidupan ini berlanjut? Tentu saja banyak. Tapi semuanya tak lebih dari sebuah kepahitan. Apa yg akan terjadi jika kematian tiba? Entahlah, setidaknya neraka jauh lebih baik dari dunia ini. Yah, neraka jauh lebih baik.

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi gadis itu bercampur dengan butiran air dari derasnya hujan. Bodohnya dirinya, tentu saja tidak ada yg lebih buruk dari neraka. hanya saja, ia sudah tak tahan lagi, kehidupan taklekangnya neraka baginya. Seandainya ia bisa memusnahkan musuh terbesarnya, mungkin semua tak harus berakhir dengan cara ini. Tapi musuh terbesarnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menatap derasnya air sungai dibawahnya. Berberapa batu mencuat ke permukaan. Semuanya akan sempurna jika kepalanya langsung membentur salah satu batu itu, tak harus merasakan kesakitan sebelum sukses mengakhiri hidupnya.

Apakah masih ada jalan? Sakura kembali mencoba mencari harapan yg tersisa. Tapi yg ia temukan dalam ingatannya hanyalah pederitaan. Kedua tangannya semakin mencengkram pegangan besi dari jembatan tempatnya berpijak.

Untuk terakhir kalinya sakura berharap ada orang yg datang menghentikannya. Siapapun itu. Ia berharap orang itu akan mengatakan kata-kata yg akan menghentikannya, dalam lubuk hati sakura ia tahu bahwa masih ada harapan seberapa kecilnya itu. Tapi tak ada yg terjadi. Jalanan tampak sepi, walaupun sudah larut namun memang tak biasanya jika satu dua mobil tak ada yg lalu lalang. Mungkin ini memang takdirnya. Sakura tidak tahu yg mana jalan terbaik, yg ia tahu hanyalah jurang didepannya lebih baik daripada harus berjalan dijalanan penuh duri.

Entah kapan itu terjadi. Entah bagaimana. semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat. Saat sakura sadar tubuhnya sudah melayang jatuh. Yah, mungkin ini lebih baik. Tubuh mungilnya menghempas derasnya air sungai dan jatuh hingga kedasar. Ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya ketika deras arus membawa tubuhnya dan saat kepalanya membentur bebatuan yg dilaluinya.

"shikamaru kau yakin ini jalan yg tepat?" naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada pria berambut gaya nanas disampingnya. Lelaki tampak fokus pada kendaraan yg sedang dibawanya.

"apa kau tau jalannya?" jawab shikamaru datar

naruto hanya diam. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu, jika dia tahu tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan sahabat merangkap asisten sok tahunya itu yg mengendarai mobil kesayangannya.

"diam dan ikuti saja."

Naruto mendengus. Entah kenapa sahabat nanasnya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"apa masih lama?"

"entahlah."

"katakan jika sudah sampai. Hujan membuatku mengantuk." Naruto mengatur posisi kursinya dan mengambil posisi ternyamannya untuk tidur.

"semua hal bisa membuatmu mengantuk."

"Hei!" dengan sigap pandangan naruto beralih kearah shikamaru, shapire bluenya memandang tajam lelaki itu.

"sorry?"

"fine." Ketus naruto.

"troublesome."

Naruto sudah siap untuk melanjutkan tidur yg bahkan belum dimulainya ketika irisnya menangkap sebuah sosok. Sosok dari garis berambut pink dgn pakaian putih yg jatuh dari jembatan. Atau lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan diri dari jembatan.

"HEI!"

"wah akhirnya 'troublesome'ku membuatmu kesal."

tanpa berpikir panjang naruto membuka pintu mobilnya. Membuat shikamaru terlonjak kaget dan dengan sigap menghentikan lajunya kendaraan. Entah apa yg dipikirkan naruto saat itu, tanpa disadarinya tubuh kekarnya sudah bergerak menerjang derasnya hujan untuk menyelamatkan sosok itu.

"naruto! Apa kau gila?!" shikamaru melepaskan sitbellnya dan keluar dari mobil mengejar naruto. Tak seperti naruto yg agak asal-asalan dibeberapa hal kecil, shikamaru selalu memperhatikan setiap detail bahkan dihal-hal kecil yg bahkan sering diabaikan kebanyakan orang. "astaga, ia benar-benar gila."

Tidak ada. Mata naruto mencari di tempat sosok itu terjatuh. Mungkin tubuhnya terbawa arus. Naruto berpindah kesisi jembatan yg satunya. Namun masih tidak ada. Ayolah, kemana dia?

"hei! Apa otakmu berpidah kepantat?! Cepat masuk kemobil! Kau benar-benar sudah tak waras!" derasnya hujan membuat shikamaru mengatakan kata-katanya lebih seperti berteriak. Namun sahabat pirangnya seakan tak mengubrisnya, matanya seakan mencari sesuatu di derasnya air sungai.

"itu dia!" naruto menemukan sosok itu. Tersangkut di salah satu batu. Shikamaru yg sebelumnya tak mengerti akhirnya terlonjak kaget ketika menemukan alasan tindakan sahabatnya. Ia pun akan melakukan hal sama jika menjadi naruto.

Hanya beberapa detik sosok itu tersangkut, derasnya arus sungai membuat tubuh itu kembali terbawa arus, sontak dada naruto berdebar keras, sesuatu seperti 'tak ingin kehilangan' atau 'ingin melindungi' menyeruak dalam dirinya. Naruto sadar dengan sifatnya yg terlalu berempati pada org lain, hatinya yg mudah luluh pada kesusahan org lain dan selalu ingin menolong walaupun hal itu merugikannya. hanya saja iapun bukan orang yg bodoh, sebagai seorang pemegang saham terbesar dan presiden direktur pada salah satu perusahaan ternama jepang bahkan dunia naruto tahu mana yg seharusnya ditolong dan mana yg tidak.

Bagaimana jika ternyata sosok itu adalah hantu? Atau, bagaimana jika sosok itu sudah meninggal dunia, atau, bagaimana jika hal ini hanya khayalannya saja? dan jika sosok ini memang seseorang yg harus dislamatkan, lalu apa yg harus ia lakukan? Meloncat dengan taruhan nyawa? Naruto melihat sosok itu semakin menjauh, ia memang belum menemukan jawabannya tapi ia tahu ia harus menolong tubuh itu. sesuatu yg bahkan tak dimengertinya menarik tubuh naruto kearah tubuh itu. entah apa, tapi naruto tahu pilihannya tepat.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Sudut matanya menemukan sosok shikamaru. Masih agak kaget. Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya mendapati naruto yg sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yg bahkan otak jeniusnyapun tak dapat mencernanya. Ia tahu, sahabat pirangnya sedang memikirkan hal yg bodoh.

"tidak.." shikamaru membelalakkan matanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Tubuhnya sudah dalam keadaan siap untuk terjun kebawah.

"NARU..!" belum sempat tangan shikamaru menyentuh helaian kemeja putih naruto, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu terjun. Sekejab tubuh shikamaru lemas. Bagi shikamaru naruto memang bodoh, tapi ia tak menyangka naruto akan sebodoh ini.

"apa dia masih belum sadar?"

"yah. Begitulah."

"kapan kira-kira ia akan sadar?"

"entahlah. Kami tidak bisa memastikannya. Tapi dengan kondisi fisiknya yg perlahan membaik dan tidak ada kerusakan berarti lainnya kurasa hanya tinggal menunggu waktu."

Samar-samar sakura mulai menangkap beberapa jenis suara disekitarnya. Tidak banyak memang, hanya dua suara dari seorang pria yg seorang wanita yg sangat asing ditelinganya. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya.

"tapi ini sudah sebulan lebih sejak kau mengatakan hal yg sama."

Gadis berambut pink itu memalingkan wajahnya, Walaupun samar ia bisa menangkap sumber suara malas yg satu ini berasal dari seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut hitam dikuncir ala nanas.

"hei. Dokter bukan Tuhan, jika kau memang ingin gadis ini sadar sebaiknya kau berdoa sana."

Kali ini suara yg agak nyaring dgn nada agak kesal ini keluar dari sosok berjas putih dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir tinggi dan poninya dibuat agak menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sakura masih belum bisa mendapatkan penglihatan normalnya hingga belum bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas kedua sosok yg hanya beberapa meter dari tubuhnya. Kedua sosok itu belum menyadari kehadirannya yg sedang memperhatikan debat kecil mereka.

"wah, rumah sakit ini sial karna menerima dokter bodoh sepertimu." Suara lelaki itu tetap datar. Seakan sengaja memancing amarah lawan bicaranya.

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" sakura agak kaget dengan suara nyaring dari wanita yg notabenenya dokter itu.

Cantik. Itulah hal pertama yg terlintas dalam benak gadis itu ketika mendapatkan pe hal pertama yg terlintas dalam benak sakura ketika mendapatkan penglihatannya seutuhnya ketika melihat wanita berjubah putih didepannya. Wajahnya agak memerah, tangannya sedikit terkepal , seperti bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulan. Sedangkan lelaki didepannya hanya tetap dengan ekspresi mengantuknya walaupun sakura yakin sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Sangat sedikit hingga gadis itupun hampir tak menyadarinya. Dan tanpa disadarnya ia sudah tersenyum dengan drama kecil didepannya, membuatnya tak menyadari ketika kedua sosok itu telah menemukan keberadaannya.

"dia bangun." Belum sempat tinju ini membentur kepala shikamaru, pandangannya sudah teralihkan dengan gadis yg sebelumnya menjadi inti pembicaraan sekaligus perdebatannya dgn shikamaru. Aneh memang ketika mendapati gadis itu sedang tersenyum, karna biasanya pasien yg baru bangun dari koma yg cukup lama akan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Mungkin gila.

"hei, dia tersenyum. Benar dugaanku, dia gila."

"terkutuklah mulut sialanmu itu shika."beberapa urat kembali muncul di pelipis ino karna dengan santainya lelaki nanas itu mengucapkan kata-kata yg sebenarnya dipendamnya untuk menghindari hal-hal yg tidak diinginkan sekiranya wanita berambut pink didepan mereka benar gila.

"aku tidak gila. Kalian benar-benar lucu. Seperti pasangan kekasih yg sedang berdebat." Gadis itu agak terkejut ketika menemukan suaranya, jujur saja ia tak merasa mengenal suaranya walaupun tentu saja merasa pernah mendengarnya. Semuanya benar-benar asing. Kenyataan yg kembali disadarinya saat sempat dilupakan. Kali ini ia benar-benar terkejut. Di mana ini? Apa yg terjadi? Bagaimana ia bisa di sini? Siapa mereka? dan, siapa dirinya?

siapa aku?

Pertanyaan itu menyeruak dari dalam diri gadis itu. ia tidak bisa menjawabnya dan memutuskan memalingkan wajahnya kearah dua orang didepannya yg tampak bingung dengan ekspresinya, berharap menemukan jawabannya dari mereka.

"siapa aku?"

Kedua orang itu menunjukkan ekspresi yg sama terkejutnya dengannya, dan gadis itupun tahu pertanyaan itupun sedang dipertanyakan mereka. siapa dirinya?

"kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirimu?" wanita cantik yg ternyata bernama ino bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"sedikitpun?"

"entahlah."

"apa maksudmu dengan 'entahlah?'" shikamaru mengklarifikasi jawaban gadis itu.

"maksudku, aku memang tidak tahu apapun yg terjadi dan apapun tentang diriku, tapi pada beberapa hal seperti suara ini, aku mengenalnya walaupu tidak ada dalam ingatanku."

"tubuhnya mengingat apa yg dilupakan otaknya." Sambung ino

"sepertinya." Sudut mata shikamaru menajam"apa ada yg lain selain suaramu ?"

"entahlah. Sejauh ini tidak."

Ino meronggoh saku jasnya. Mengeluarkan penlight dan mendekati sakura. "sebentar. Kau ku periksa dulu. Dan kau shikamaru, silahkan keluar sebentar."

Shikamaru mendengus. sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan, hanya saja mendengar ino yg menyuruhnya entah kenapa ia ingin terlihat keberaan. "troublesome." Shikamaru berbalik meninggalkan ino yg mulai menyorotkan penlightnya dengan hati-hati ke arah salah satu iris emerald gadis itu.

"apa kau benar-benar hilang ingatan?" ino bertanya disela-sela pemeriksaan. Stetoskopnya terus menempel didada putih gadis itu.

"ya." Gadis itu mengangguk lesu.

"apa ada sesuatu dalam ingatanmu walaupun hanya sedikit?"

"sudah kukatakan tidak ada! Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Tentu saja gadis itu mulai kesal. Ino sudah menanyakan hal yg sama hampir 5 kali, orang pendetapun akan mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"selesai." Ino menurunkan kembali baju hijau rumah sakit gadis itu. "sejauh ini tidak ada kelainan apapun. Dari foto ct-scan sebelumnya pun tidak ada kelainan. Ino mendengus. "aku percaya padamu, hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu pasien yg kehilangan total ingatannya, selain itu tidak ada kelainan apapun pada kepalamu."

"jadi, apa yg terjadi denganku?"

"trauma. Trauma yg hebat. Maksudku, kau mengalami suatu kenangan pahit yg ingin kau lupakan. Guncangan mental yg kuat itulah yg membuat kau kehilngan ingatanmu tentang hal yg tidak kau inginkan itu." ino memutar bola matanya. "well. Itulah kenapa kau masih mengingat hal-hal yg berkaitan tentang pengetahuan pada umumnya. Tapi aneh juga mengingat kau bahkan tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirimu. Biasanya org yg mengalami ini hanya kehilangan beberapa tahun hidupnya. Paling tidak ia mengingat namanya."

"maksudmu," wajah gadis berwarna sakura itu tiba-tiba memucat. "maksudmu aku ingin melupakan diriku sendiri?".

Ino tersontak kaget. Hal itu bahkan terpikirkan olehnya. Benarkah gadis ini ingin melupakan dirinya sendiri? Apakah ia menghilang? Itukah alasan sebulan yg lalu shikamaru membawanya dalam keadaan yg cukup memprihatinkan? Tenggelam dengan tubuh penuh dengan memar. Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal ini walaupun ia memaksa. Memang aneh saat malam itu ketika ambulance membawa naruto dan gadis ini bersama dan dalam keadaan yg sama. Terbawa arus dan taksadarkan diri. Apa gadis ini berniat untuk bunuh diri? Dan naruto menolongnya? Pikiran itu seketika saja terlintas dalam pikiran ino. Ia tak ingin mengambil kesimpulan itu, tapi keadaannya memang sangat mirip. Tapi jika memang benar, pertanyaan yg tersisa adalah kenapa naruto menyelamatkan gadis ini? Naruto memang tipe lelaki bisa dibilang berhati malaikat walaupun kadang terlihat bodoh tapi apa ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk org yg baru dikenalnya? Siapa gadis ini?

"hei. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku? Kenapa aku ingin melupakan diriku sendiri? Apa aku ingin menghilang?"

cahaya di mata gadis itu seakan meredup. Ino tersadar dari pikirannya yg telah mengembara jauh. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. saat ini yg harus dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan pasiennya yg mulai kehilangan harapan hidupnya. Walaupun memang pasiennya telah kehilangan harapan hidupnya sejak lama. Tapi sebagai dokter yg baik ia harus tetap memperjuangkan hidup pasiennya walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yg harus ia lakukan nantinya ketika ia akan dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk berusaha meyembuhkannya dan membuat gadis ini kembali menderita bahkan bisa kembali mengakhiri hidupnya atau tidak melakukan apa-apa dan melalaikan tugasnya sebagai dokter. Selain itu bisa saja sebaliknya yg terjadi, ia sudah mencoba tapi gadis itu tetap tak mengingat apapun atau ia tidak mencoba apa-apa tapi ingatan gadis itu tetap kembali. Entahlah, ino terlalu bingung. Tapi apapun yg terjadi nantinya, akan dipikirkan ino nanti. Yg bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah mencoba agar gadis ini kembali menemukan semangat hidupnya.

Ino menarik napas dalam. "benar. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kau. Saat itu malam hari dan hujan sangat lebat, maaf tidak menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya karna shikamaru memintaku untuk tidak mengatakannya dulu. Tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu. dimalam hari dan hujan lebat, kebetulan aku yg jaga malam. Ambulance membawa kau dan seorang pemuda lagi."

"ada yg bersamaku?" mata gadis itu melebar.

"benar. Seorang pria. Namanya naruto. Dia dan shikamaru adalah sahabatku dan itulah alasan kenapa aku yg merawatmu. Saat itu keadaan kau dan naruto bisa dikatakan sama walaupun naruto agak lebih parah."

Tanpa disadarinya gadis itu sudah meremas selimut rumah sakit yg entah dari kapan sudah berada di genggamannya.

"tubuh kalian basah oleh air keruh dan penuh dengan lebam. singkatnya, keadaan kalian seperti dua orang yg baru saja terbawa arus dan tenggelam."

Tenggorokan gadis itu tercekat. Tentu saja. alasan kenapa dirinya dan lelaki itu datang ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan tenggelam. Dan alasan ia kehilangan ingatannya karna ingin melupakan dirinya sendiri. Semuanya berhubungan. Lelaki bernama naruto itu menolongnya karna ia akan, bunuh diri.

Tiba-tiba kepala gadis itu sakit. Dunia seakan berputar disekelilingnya. Beberapa bayangan terlintas dalam benaknya. Hujan. Jembatan. Dan sungai.

Ino panik melihat keadaan pasiennya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa melihat penderitaan pasien-pasiennya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sebagai seorang dokter ia memang harus melakukan tugasnya dengan semestinya tapi gadis ini terlalu membuat ino ingin melindunginya. Sesuatu dalam gadis ini membuat dirinya ingin melindunginya. Melindungi seperti seorang sahabat melindungi sahabatnya. Memang aneh, tapi itualah yg dirasakan ino.

"kau bukan mau bunuh diri."

"a. Apa?" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya tidak percaya.

"aku belum mengatakan semuanya. Kalian berpacaran. Kau dan lelaki itu." ino tahu ia berbohong. Tapi inilah jalan terbaik yg ia temukan. "saat itu,"

_Ciiiitt_

Pintu berdenyit. Sesorang membuka pintu sebelum ino melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lelaki jangkung berambut pirang dengan gips ditangannya dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya yg diperban. Lelaki itu memakai tongkat untuk bejalan. Walaupun ada beberapa bekas luka goresan di pipi lelaki itu, tapi tak menyurutkan ketampanannya bahkan bekas luka itu seperti memperindah wajah mempesonanya. Dari pakaian lelaki itu jelas bahwa ia juga pasien rumah sakit ini.

Ino terlonjak kaget. Matanya melotot. Sial! Ia belum sempat memberitahukan shikamaru dan naruto tentang rencananya.

"siapa kau?" dengan polosnya gadis berambut pink itu bertanya. Agak kesal karna diganggu di saat-saat pentingnya.

"naruto." Lelaki itu berjalan kearah mereka. tetap dibelakangnya lelaki berambut nanas sebelumnya yg tampaknya lebih memilih untuk menunggu di pintu.

Ino menatap shikamaru dengan tatapan kesal dan dibalas dengan tatapan seperti mengatakan 'aku tidak mau tahu'.

"maksudku, siapa kau? Kenapa kau disini? Apa hubunganmu denganku?"

Ino menahan napas. Sial. Ia tak mengira gadis itu akan menanyakannya pada naruto.

"aku menolongmu saat kau terbawa arus." Naruto memutar bola matanya. "well, karna kau.."

Habis sudah.

"adalah pacarku."


	2. Chapter 2

"Life is problems. Living is solving problems." – Raimond

.

.

.

"apa? Dia sudah sadar?" tenggorokkan naruto seakan mengering. "dan dia kehilangan ingatannya?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya terlalu sibuk mengunyah apel di tangannya.

Sesuatu telintas di benak naruto. Seketika itu ia bendiri dari kursinya, melepaskan pena dari tangannya, membereskan beberapa berkas dari mejanya, hingga kemudian meraih tongkatnya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Saat shikamaru datang ia sedang mengecek akumulasi data perkembangan perusahaan yg sebelumnya dibuat shikamaru. Sebagai seorang presiden direktur membuatnya tak bisa bersantai lama walaupun dalam keadaan sakit. Naruto memang sering melakukan hal-hal yg sering membuat orang lain berfikir bahwa ia bodoh tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh, sebagai seorang pegusaha muda pewaris salah satu perusaan besar di jepang bahkan dunia, naruto bisa dikatakan seorang jenius bahkan dalam pekerjaannya ia lebih berkompeten dari shikamaru yg berIQ200.

"apa yg akan kau lakukan sekarang?" shikamaru menarik sebelah lengan naruto dari belakang. Membuat langkah lelaki pirang itu tertahan.

"saat ini dia bersama inokan?" naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuatnya saling berhadapan dengan sang pemilik onix.

"yah. Lalu apa yg akan kau lakukan?"

"apa kau memberitahu ino tentang keadaan sebearnya? Bahwa aku menolongnya karna ia berusaha bunuh diri?"

"tidak. Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakannya`"

"tapi ino bukan wanita yg bodoh."

"apa maksudmu?" mata shikamaru menyipit.

"maksudku, setelah berbica dengan gadis itu ino pasti akan menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah berusaha bunuh diri. Dan bagaimana jika ia mengatakannya? Rencananya akan hancur. Seperti katamu sebelumnya, wanita itu kehilangan ingatannya bukan karna cedera otak melainkan karna trauma. Artinya, masalah yg dihadapinya bukanlah masalah sepeleh hingga membuatnya bunuh diri bahkan kehilangan ingatannya. Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya tahu dulu kalau ia adalah seorang yg ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, itu hanya akan menambah bebannya dan bisa-bisa membuatnya mengingat kembali hal yg tidak ingin diingatnya sebelum waktunya."

"apa maksudmu dengan 'bisa-bisa mengingat kembali hal yg tidak ingin diingatnya sebelum waktunya?'" mata shikamaru menyipit. "jangan bilang bahwa kau ingin memberikan kenangan indah dan sedikit motivasi hidup pada gadis itu selagi ia hilang ingatan, agar ketika ia mengingat ingatannya kembali ia tidak akan berfikir untuk bunuh diri?"

Naruto hanya diam. Shikamaru tahu ia benar.

"apa kau gila?! Apa maksudmu dengan 'memberikan kenangan indah'? apa kau mau berpura-pura jadi pacarnya dan memberikannya kenangan itu?" salah satu sudut bibir shikamaru terangkat. Tersenyum merendahkan. "seharusnya kau tidur saja dengan wanita itu dan memberikannya uang yg banyak di pagi hari. Dengan begitu ia akan benar-benar mendapatkan kenangan dan motivasinya."

_BUKK!_

Tinju naruto melayang di pipi mulus sahabat nanasnya. Sahabatnya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Well, walaupun sebenarnya narutopun tidak mengerti alasan ia bisa melakukan sejauh ini. tapi setidaknya sebagai seorang sahabat ia mendukungnya dan percaya saja. karna walaupun tidak mengerti naruto tahu apa yg ia lakukan adalah benar. Dan walaupun pada nantinya salah, setidaknya lebih baik dari pada tidak melakukan apa-apa dan membiarkan dirinya menyesal untuk seumur hidup. Seharusya shikamaru mengerti.

"sebenarnya aku mau memintamu untuk melakukannya, dengan caramu. Walaupun memang aku ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri. Tapi jika memang itu yg akan kau lakukan, sepertinya harus aku yg melakukannya." naruto berbalik dan kembali berjalan kearah ruangan gadis itu. tanpa disadarinya shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang.

"troublesome."

"apa dia sudah tertidur?"

naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar gadis asing itu ketika ino bertanya. Ino dan shikamaru memang sengaja memberikan mereka waktu untuk berbincang ketika naruto sampai dan mengaku sebagai pacar gadis berambut pink itu.

"yah. Baru saja. Aku mengatakan padanya untuk beristirahat agar ia bisa merasa lebih baik."

"jadi, apa yg dia tanyakan dan apa yg kau katakan padanya?" ino benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengetahui ceritanya karna sebelumnya gagal menguping.

"well, dia bertanya namanya."

"wah! Dan apa yg kau katakan? Christine? Jesica? Charlotte? Veronica?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "lupakan ino. Sibodoh naruto pasti akan menjawab strawberry, atau cerry, atau apple, atau plum, atau sakura. Otaknya terlalu sempit untuk memikirkan hal-hal yg luas."

ino hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan shikamaru yg memang hampir tak pernah terdengar manis.

"hei! kau benar shika. Aku blg namanya sakura." Dan dengan polosnya nama itu yg keluar dari mulut naruto.

Tentu saja. shikamaru hanya tertawa samar ketika ternyata gurauannya benar. "aku harap orang tua gadis itu lebih pintar darimu. Aku kawatir dengan nama anakmu kelak. Orange? Banana?"

naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap shikamaru walaupun memang kadang kala memang menyebalkan tapi naruto tahu benar kalau sahabat jeniusnya itu adala orang yg baik ia hanya merasa terlalu merepotkan untuk menunjukkannya. Hanya saja masih ada saja orang yg belum terbiasa walaupun sudah lebih lama mengenal shikamaru.

Naruto sedikit menggaruk pelipisnya yg sebenarnya tidak gatal ketika memperhatikan ino yg mulai kelihatan kesal.

"wah.. lihat siapa yg bicara. Ternyata ini alasan orangtuamu memberikanmu nama shikamaru. Hahahaha.. kau benar-benar mirip rusa hutan ketika lahir shika."

"hei hei! Dan lihat siapa yg bicara. Kau masih belum mengerti kenapa kau masih melajang? Perluku beritahu? Karna tidak ada yg akan mau dengan pig? P.I.G. PIG! Aku salut pada orangtuamu yg pandai membaca seperti apa kau dimasa depan. Kau benar-benar seperti seekor pig. tubuh , sikap, dan otakmu memang pig sejati." Balas shikamaru dgn santainya. Entah kenapa ia selalu senang mengerjai wanita cantik itu.

Naruto memang tak mengerti dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya itu. mereka selalu bertengkar dan saling mengejek tapi naruto tahu benar bukan itu yg sebenarnya ingin mereka katakan. Ia tak terlalu mengerti ino karna perbedaan jenis kelamin mungkin saja, tapi untuk shikamaru, naruto tahu ia menyukai gadis itu. naruto menyadarinya ketika shikamaru sering menemui ino dengan alibi disuruhnya atau sering memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kadang bahkan shikamaru sampai mengusir lelaki-lelaki yg mengejar ino dengan mulutnya atau beberapa taktik liciknya.

Naruto tahu hal itu karna sering bersama lelaki nanas itu. contohnya saja perihal wanita yg kini disebut mereka sakura, ia tidak memberi perintah pada shikamaru untuk mengeceknya sekali sehari bahkan kadang lebih dari sekali karna sebagai sahabat ino tanpa diberitahupun ino sudah sering memberitahu perkembangan sakura. Selain itu ia tahu inopun menyukai shikamaru walaupun tidak punya alasan sekuat shikamaru.

Tapi yg naruto tahu, ino pasti akan bertanya pada shikamaru, walaupun ada orang lain yg bisa membantunya, ino pasti akan memilih shikamaru dengan alasan shikamaru itu jenius. shikamaru memang suka berbicara seperlunya, tapi untuk menantang emosi ino ia selalu berbicara lebih dari seadanya. Dan ino adalah wanita yg pandai tapi ia selalu membiarkan dirinya diejek bahkan kadang ia lebih terlihat yg meminta diejek. Mereka sangat cocok.

"hei! Shikamaru! Ino! Bisakah tunda dulu acara romantisan ala shika-ino kalian? Ino, apa kau benar-benar lebih tertarik saling beradu mulut dengan si nanas ketimbang mendengar cerita sakura?"

"HEI!" seru shikamaru dan ino bersamaan ketika mendengar kata-kata naruto.

"jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" mulai ino. Wajahnya seperti tidak ada yg terjadi antaranya dengan shikamaru. Tentu saja, ia yg memintanya jadi tak mungkin ia kesal. Keduanya memang pandai, tapi dalam hal ini bisa dikatakan mereka dibawah rata-rata.

"awalnya dia memang tidak percaya karna sebelumnnya kalian berdua seperti tidak mengenalnya dan diapun merasa kalian benar-benar asing. Tapi aku cerita kalau aku memang belum memperkenalkan kalian padanya sebelum kecelakaan itu."

"kecelakaan? Apa yg kau katakan padanya tentang masalah tenggelam itu?" sambung ino.

"aku hanya membuatnya agar mudah. Aku katakan kalau kita bertengkar ketika aku hendak mengantarnya pulang. Dan dia keluar dari mobil ditengah hujan. Kebetulan mobil berhenti di jembatan dan ia terpeleset dan jatuh, lalu aku menolongnya."

"apa dia tidak menanyakan alasan kalian bertengkar?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yg sebenarnya tidak gatal. "yah, aku bilang asal saja. kau tahu, dia sepertinya bukan wanita yg bodoh. Kadang aku merasa kalau ia hampir tahu kalau aku berbohong, meninggalkan jeda agak panjang akan membuatnya curiga. aku mengatakan padanya kalau kami bertengkar karna.."

"apa?" ino semakin pernasaran.

"karna ramen."

"..."

HA HA HA HA HA

Tawa ino menggelegar di hampir seluruh penjuru lorong rumah sakit sementara shimaru hanya menahan tawanya.

"hanya ramen yg ada di kepalamu." Kata shikamaru yg masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Well, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat ibu kalau melihatnya, dan kebetulan ingatan terakhirku adalah tadi pagi saat aku kepergok makan ramen daripada makan makanan rumah sakit."

"untung yg kau permasalahkan dengan ibumu tentang ramen, coba kalau caramu tidur. Topiknya akan berganti gentut."

Naruto berdecak. "ayolah. Bisakah kalian serius?"

"ok!" jawab ino yg masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"keluarga. Apa ia bertanya tentang keluarganya?" pertanyaan yg shikamaru lontarkan sontak membuat raut ino kembali serius.

"aku bilang padanya kalau dia berasal dari luar negeri dan kita belum lama pacaran. Diapun belum mengatakan apapun tentang keluarganya dan untuk tempat tinggalnya, aku bilang saat terjadi kecelakaan ia adalah kali pertama dia mengijinkan aku kerumahnya."

"tidak buruk. Ada lagi?"

"dia bertanya seperti apa dirinya. Tentu saja tak ada wanita lain dipikiranku, dan aku hanya menjawab, 'baik, suka ngomel, wanita yg kuat, dan pintar.'"

"memang tidak ada wanita lain dipikiranmu. Hanya ibumu." Ino menarik nafas dalam. "bahkan hinata yg notabene pacar sahmu sudah tak kau perhitungkan."

"hei. Iya juga, bagaimana dengan hinata?" naruto mengutuk dirinya yg melupakan pacarnya sendiri. Walaupun ia berpacaran dengan hinata karna wanita itu yg lebih dulu mengejarnya tapi tidak sepatutnya ia melupakan hinata. Ia tidak mungkin membuang hinata begitu saja, wanita itu sangat baik padanya, ia tak mampu melukai hati hinata.

"kau baru mengingatnya?" shikamaru mendengus. ia tahu keputusan naruto terlalu beresiko. Hubungan naruto dan hinata bukan hanya tentang keduanya tapi juga tentang perusahaan karna hubungan keduanya walaupun bukan karna perjodohan tapi punya dampak besar karna hubungan kerjasama yg telah terjalin.

Ino terus menerus melirik jam tangannya. Tak sabar. "ayolah. Lewati bagian itu. aku masih punya pasien lainnya. Jadi bagaimana percakapanmu dengan sakura tadi?"

"aku bilang padanya untuk istirahat dulu. Aku perlu mempertimbangkan jawaban yg harus diberikan agar tidak terdengar asal seperti masalah ramen. tapi ada yg dia katakan yg membuatku kaget." Mata naruto mulai menerawang.

Shikamaru dan ino tahu itu hal yg besar.

"katanya ia mengingatku."

"apa?" protes naruto dengan tatapan dingin sakura. Didepan mereka sebuah pintu kamar yg kayu dengan model klasik.

Pandangan sakura yg tajam beralih pada dahan pintu didepan mereka. masih segar dalam ingatannya tentang pembicaraan shikamaru, ino, naruto dan dirinya tentang dimana dia akan tinggal sepulangnya dari rumah sakit. Dan alhasil apartemen naruto yg terpilih. Pertama, karna ino yg hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak laki-lakinya yg katanya agak tidak bisa dipercaya karna keplayboyannya dan kedua shikamaru jelas saja menolak karna tidak mau dibilang teman makan teman, dan ketiga mereka menolak untuk membiarkanku tinggal sendiri di apartemen yg bisa saja mereka belikan karna kondisi sakura yg memang tidak memungkinkan karna ingatannya. Walaupun katanya naruto seorang pria yg baik dan ia adalah satu-satunya orang yg sepertinya dikenal sakura tapi tetap saja ia lelaki. Apapun bisa terjadi bukan?

"hei. Kau melihatku seperti aku ini lelaki hidung belang yg kapan saja bisa menerkammu." Naruto mendengus melihat tatapan sakura yg tidak berubah. "dengar. Sebenarnya aku berniat menambilkan apartemen lain di tempat ini, setidaknya yg berdekatan , akupun tak setuju dengan rencana tinggal bersama. Walaupun aku bukan tipe lelaki yg akan memperkosa seorang wanita jika ada kesempatan tapi tetap saja kita belum menikah, aku seorang pria sejati. Selain itu, aku menyayangimu dengan tulus, jadi tentu saja aku akan menjagamu." Naruto memalingkan kepalanya, menolak menatap sakura. Ia tak ingin sakura melihat kulit wajahnya yg telah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Baginya bukanlah hal yg mudah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi ia sadar untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia harus terbiasa, karna gadis ini membutuhkan itu.

Tak halnya naruto, tanpa sepengetahuan naruto wajah sakurapun tidak lebih normal dari wajahnya. Walaupun sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar hal yg sama, tetap saja sebagai seorang wanita ia akan berekspresi yg sama. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia bersyukur karna yg jadi pacarnya saat ini adalah orang seperti naruto. ia terlihat baik untuk ukuran lelaki.

Jemari naruto menggagaruk pipinya yg sebenarnya tidak gatal. Setuasi yg canggung mulai membuatnya agak malu, masih menolak menatap sakura. "emm, kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini. sebenarnya ini bekas kamar kakakku dan didesain langsung kushina ibuku, aku dan karin kakakku dulu pernah tinggal bersama. Tapi karna sekarang ia sudah menikah, jadi sekarang dia tinggal bersama suaminya. Kalau kau mau nanti kalau ada waktu akan kukenalkan."

"ah , iya." Serbuk merah di pipi sakura belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Entah kenapa setiap kali naruto mengingatkan status mereka reaksinya akan sama seperti saat ini, memerah.

"so, silahkan. Aku akan kekamarku, sebenarnya aku masih belum diizinkan keluar rumah sakit. Tapi beruntung aku punya kau yg bisa kujadikan alasan. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu menyukai suasana rumah sakit, terlebih lagi makanannya."

"oh ya." Kata sakura malu-malu. Kepalanya terus tentunduk memandang ransel penuh berisi baju-baju dan perlengkapannya yg baru dibeli shikamaru dan ino.

"well, aku akan kekamarku karna memang masih banyak pekejaan kantor yg harus dicek. Jaga-jaga jika saja sijenius shikamaru telah salah. Jika ada yg kau butuhkan tinggal datang saja. aku tidak akan mengkunci pintu."

Sakura mengangkuk. Sudah kedua kalinya naruto berpamitan tapi ia tahu lelaki itu belum saja berlalu dari depannya.

Dengan canggung naruto berbalik, meninggalkan sakura yg masih diam ditempatnya. Ia menyadari reaksi sakura yg sepertinya belum terbiasa. Karna wanita itu terlihat salah tingkah, sepertinya usahanya berhasil, ia hanya harus terus melakukan hal yg sama sampai ingatan wanita itu kembali.

Menyadari kepergian naruto. sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menahan napas. Ia tahu sampai ia menemukan ingatannya ia harus terbiasa.

Tangan sakura meraih pegangan pintu, dan memutarnya. Suara denyitan pintu terdengar.

Cantik dan klasik. Itulah hal pertama yg ada dipikiran sakura ketika melihat ruangan tidur barunya. Dinding yg bercatkan warna merah muda pastel yg hampir senada dengan warna rambutnya, prabotan bergaya klasik dengan warna yg senada, dan tempat tidur yg seperti dilindungi oleh kelambu yg semakin menambah suana klasik kamar itu. sakura menyukai kamar ini. ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan kesan klasik pada apartemen yg terkesan mewah dan modern ini.

Sakura memasuki ruangan itu. ruangan yg terawat seperti tidak pernah ditinggal pemiliknya.

"ok. Pertama mengecek apa yg dibeli ino dan shikamaru." Sakura melemparkan sebongkah ransel besar hitam ke kasur. Menarik resletingnya dan mulai memperhatikan hasil kerja keras shikamaru dan ino 3 jam penuh. Ia tak menyangka disela-sela kesibukan ino gadis itu masih saja menyempatkan diri untuk menemani shikamaru dalam memilih kebutuhan sakura. Sebenarnya ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa pada beberapa hal ia masih kebingungan bahkan dengan ukuran tubuhnya sendiri.

Dengan luges sakura mulai mengambil satu demi satu helai pakaian dari dalam ransel. Rok mini, baju yg tampaknya kekecilan bahkan sepertinya memang sengaja dirancang agar bagian perut bisa kelihatan, celana jins pendek yg hampir menujukkan seluruh bagian paha pemakainya, beberapa dress dengan bagian atas yg terbuka dan sekali lagi bagian bawah yg pendek luar biasa, pakaian-pakaian dalam yg berpasangan dan berenda, mantel bulu, handuk, dan untuk baju tidur tersedia terusan transparan dengan model yg aneh. Sakura agak terkejut dengan harga-harga yg tertera disana, untuk sepasang pakaian dalam saja bisa mencapai seribu dollar.

Sakura mendengus. "mahal tapi tak layak pakai." Sepertinya ia mulai mengenal gaya berpakaian ino diluar rumah sakit. Cukup mengagetkan memang melihat kesederhanaan ino jika berada dirumah sakit.

Sakura menarik napas dalam. "sepertinya harus beli lagi." Untuk pertama kalinya sakura merasa pakaian rumah sakit lebih baik. Baju yg dikenakan sakura adalah baju mama naruto yg tertinggal di kamar rumah sakit naruto. dress manis selutut berwarna pastel dengan cout coklat polos dengan warna lembut. Sakura lebih merasa cocok dgn gaya berpakaian kushina ibu naruto. benar kata naruto, ia dan kushina memang banyak kesamaan.

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tergelentang menatap bagian atas kelambu dan dinding yg terlihat samar-samar. Sakura menyadari sesuatu disana. "glowing in the dark!" untuk kesekian kalinya hal-hal yg bisa dikatakan baru disekitarnya membuatnya terkejut. Bukan, hal-hal disekitar naruto yg membuatnya terkejut. Bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil.

"sudah tiga hari." Sakura tersenyum simpul.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak ia terbangun dari koma selama hampir sebulan. Setelah melewati serangkaian rehabilitasi untuk mengembalikan fungsi sendinya yg lama tidak digerakan dan pernyataan ino yg mengatakan bahwa sudah tidak ada yg perlu diperhatikan, ia sudah diijinkan untuk keluar rumah sakit dengan alasan dunia luar akan mempercepat penyembuhannya. Juga naruto yg sedikit memanfaatkannya agar bisa keluar rumah sakit.

Baru tiga hari tapi terlalu banyak yg terjadi. Dan terlalu banyak yg membuatnya kaget. Mulai dari naruto yg katanya pacarnya, fakta-fakta tentang lelaki itu yg selalu membuatnya tidak percaya dan kehidupannya sebelumnya yg deceritakan naruto.

Ketiga orang itu adalah orang-orang beruntung yg terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Bahkan katanya kekayaan keluarga naruto sudah bisa menempatkan mereka pada sederetan orang-orang terkaya dijepang. Dan naruto adalah pewaris tunggal yg seperti memiliki segalanya. Berdarah biru, tampan, tinggi, pintar, dan baik, membuatnya terkenal dikalangan wanita sepenjuru negri bahkan diluar jepang. Setidaknya itu yg diceritakan ino. itulah kenapa sakura harus berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan tinggal bersama lelaki terkenal ini. tapi karna kekayaannya naruto berhasil menyembunyikan letak tempat tinggalnya bahkan kehidupan pribadinya.

Kata orang uang bisa membeli segalanya. Tapi tetap saja harus berhati-hati, biar bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak buta dan sakura tidak ingin nama naruto tercoreng karnanya. Sedikitnya ia harus berjaga jarak dengan lelaki itu. tapi yg lebih mengagetkan sakura adalah gaya hidup lelaki jabrik itu yg bisa dibilang jauh dari kesan mewah. Seperti nama narutonya, makanan kesukaannya ramen, walahpun banyak makanan didepannya tapi jika ada ramen, maka semuanya tak berkelas dimatanya.

Walaupun banyak minyak rambut mahal dikamarnya, tapi ia tetap akan membiarkan rambutnya acak-acakan, dan dengan banyak produk perawatan ternama dijaman skarang naruto tetap saja memilih untuk tidak menghilangkan bekas luka dikedua pipinya, pakaian seharian narutopun tidak bisa dikatakan mewah, mungkin itu alasan kehidupan pribadi lelaki itu tidak begitu tersorot. Ia tak terlihat seperti seorang lelaki mapan dan cerdas jika diluar kantor. Hanya lelaki tampan biasa. Tapi sakura berani bertaruh, walaupun tidak dengan kekayaannya dan kepopulerannya, semua wanitapun akan bertekuk lutut pada naruto. wajah polosnya benar-benar tampan. Tanpa disadarinya wajah sakura mulai merona untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tidak banyak yg diceritakan sakura pada ino, bukan berarti ia menolak mengatakannya, hanya saja ia memang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tidak ada yg tersisa dalam ingatannya kecuali fakta bahwa tubuhnya mengenal naruto. ia tahu dalam ingatannya ia mengenal naruto. tapi bukan berarti ia sudah mengatakan semua yg ia tahu, ada satu hal yg tidak bisa diceritakan sakura, sesuatu yg jauh lebih baik dikonsumsinya sendiri. Suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan mengatakan pada mereka. tapi belum skarang, akan datang saat yg tepat. Dalam hati sakura ia bahagia orang-orang seperti naruto, ino, bahkan shikamaru yg hadir dalam kekosongannya. Bukan karna kekayaan dan kepopuleran meraka, hanya saja, sakura merasa beruntung untuk segalanya.

Tok tok tok.

Sakura memalingkan kearah direksi pintu yg sebenarnya tidak dikunci. Iris sakura menangkap sosok naruto yg mengetok pintu dgn ponsel ditangannya.

"kau mau apa untuk makan malam? Karna aku tidak begitu pandai dalam hal masak jadi kita pakai jasa deliver saja." tanya sosok itu.

Sejenak sakura berfikir. Sejauh ini dia masih belum tahu makanan apa yg disukainya, makanan rumah sakit tidak begitu menggiurkan.

"entahlah, apa kau tahu apa yg kusukai?"

Naruto tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tahu ia mengajukan pertanyaan yg salah.

"kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yg kusukai? Kau pacar yg payah."

"well, mungkin aku memang pacar yg payah, selama ini kau selalu menemaniku makan ramen, dan aku selalu tidak peduli dengan makanan kesukaanmu tapi mulai sekarang apapun yg ingin kau makan aku janji kau tidak akan memakannya sendiri." Jackpot! Naruto mengutuk otak brilliantnya, seharusnya ia menerima permintaan-permintaan beberapa produser untuk dijadikan aktor. Mungkin ia memang punya bakat dalam hal ackting, atau bisa dibilang berbohong.

Sakura menemukan wajahnya yg kembali memerah, dan tak ingin naruto menyadarinya. " bilang aku mirip ibumu kan? Pesankan aku seperti yg biasanya ibumu pesan." Sakura kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada posisi ternyamannya, kali ini dengan memejamkan mata. Pipinya masih merona. Naruto sialan, lelaki bodoh itu selalu saja menemukan cara untuk memojokkannya.

sakura tidak tahu dengan apa yg akan ia makan nantinya, tapi apapun itu mencoba hal baru selalu membuatnya senang.

"ok. Kalau sudah sampai nanti akan kupanggil."

Naruto sudah siap untuk berbalik. Tapi suara sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"naruto, kau punya baju ibumu yg tertinggal disini. Sepertinya ino dan shikamaru salah memilih baju."

"benarkah?"

kaki naruto mulai bergerak kearah tumpukan baju tepat disamping sakura yg masih dengan posisinya. Sementara sakura sedikit membuka matanya mengintip naruto yg sedang kearahnya. Tunggu dulu, naruto kearahnya? Bukan, ia kearah tumpukan baju disampingnya, hei! Ia bahkan belum membereskannya, biar bagaimanapun pakaian dalam yg masih acak-acakan ditempat tidur itu sudah resmi miliknya.

Dengan cepat sakura mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa menyadari posisi naruto yg sebenarnya sudah berada tepat diatasnya hendak meraih ransel disamping kiri sakura.

_Bukk!_

Kepala sakura memebentur kepala naruto sebelum akhirnya sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika tak menyadari posisi tidurnya yg sebenarnya tidak jauh dari tepi tempat tidur. Naruto yg menyadari keadaan sakura refleks memeluk gadis itu dan jatuh diatas kasur, dan yg terjadi sekarang adalah naruto yg tepat diatas sakura. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Emerald sakura menyorot dalam sapphire naruto, begitupun sebaliknya, keduanya jatuh dalam sihir masing-masing.

Tatapan naruto mendalam membuat jantung sakura berdebar sangat cepat.

"hei sakura, apa aku boleh menciummu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N/**

**Gimana? Bagus? Lumayan? Jelek? Sebenarnya chapter ini blum mau dipublish tapi karna brhubungan hari ini autor lagi berbunga-bunga. Ehem. Walopun sebal juga. Ok lupakan.**

**Well, thx to meika narusaku, Namikaze Sholkhan, akatzuki24, alexaart, guest, kanselir,nagasaki,narusakulovers, rei, and the other yg udah review, like, or follow fic yg tidak menarik ini. n buat everything for nothing, ditunggu yah lanjutannya. diusahakan minggu ini deh. Anw, for meika narusaku : ini udah publish . Buat alexaart : klo mo baca disini aja. :p**


End file.
